All or Nothing
by willowbabe
Summary: They are 22 yrs old. Ron and Hermione have finally got together. But have they really got it all?
1. Ron or Victor?

Author's note: This came to me on camp. I wrote it when I got back. R/H with much angst! It set 5 years after they have finished at Hogwarts. That makes Ron and Hermione 22, and Victor 26. This is the first part of a three-part story. The next part will be up soon. And this has actually happened to someone I know, so don't mock it. Oh review, and Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It belongs to JK Rowling, and O-Town. All I own are the three new tops I bought today. (One says 'Brain Dead But Body Better Than Ever, another says 'You're Ugly, I'm Busy', and the last says 'Evil') So really, I'm sure I have nothing you want.  
  
  
All or Nothing  
  
  
"And now we have a request, by Ron Weasley, for his girlfriend Hermione." Announced the DJ, as the song ended. "It's O-Town with All or Nothing"  
  
The song began, and Ron reached out his hand for Hermione to take. He led her on to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her. She stretched her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, shutting her brown eyes.  
  
"I love you Herm." He whispered softly, as he squeezed her tight against him.  
  
I know when he's been on your mind  
That distant look is in your eyes  
  
Anyone watching would have thought they had been a couple forever, but in actual fact they were a new couple. They had known each other for years, but Hermione had been dating Victor Krum for 4 years, almost since she had left Hogwarts.  
  
Recently, she came to realise that, although she did care for Victor a lot, she wasn't in love with him. She never had been. She had always loved her best friend - Ron. Luckily Ron had been harbouring the same feelings for years. So Hermione had left Victor.  
  
I thought in time you'd realise  
It's over, over  
  
But Ron knew that she wouldn't be able to forget Victor. You don't just forget someone who you spent four years of your life with. Ron knew that Hermione would still have feelings for Victor, for many years to come. And Ron knew that nothing he could do would change it.  
  
It's not the way I choose to lie  
And something somewhere's got to give  
  
Ron could see that Hermione was unhappy. Something was wrong. She looked constantly worried, and wasn't eating properly. And she never smiled. Sometimes her mouth would smile, but her eyes gave away her true feelings.   
  
As sharing this relationship  
Gets older, older  
  
Hermione loved Ron with all her heart, but Ron was certain that she still missed Victor. He knew that she would never cheat on him, but there would always be the shadow of Victor looming over him, reminding Ron that Hermione hadn't always been his.   
  
You know I'd fight for you  
But how can I fight   
Someone who is even there  
  
Hermione hadn't spoken to Victor since the break-up, when he had so violently thrown her out of the apartment they shared together. There were still a number of bruises that she had to hide from sight. But Ron still felt as if Victor was there, mocking him, challenging him.  
  
I've had the rest of you,   
Now I want the best of you   
I don't care if that's not fair  
  
Victor was still present in Hermione's life. There was still a part of her, that Victor had kept, so that it would be harder to live without him. He still had the part of her that smiled, and laughed, and was fun to be with. The part of Hermione that made her be more than just a friend, but a lover. The part that Ron wanted the most.  
  
Cos I want it all or nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
Is it all, or are we just friends  
Is this where it ends   
With a simple telephone call  
You leave me here with nothing at all  
  
So Ron had come to a decision. It was impossible to start building a relationship, when one person was still in another one. Because a relationship is never over until both people have stopped feeling things for the other.   
  
There are times it seems to me  
I'm sharing you with memories  
  
"Hermione," said Ron, lifting up her head, "You know I love you, but it's obvious you are still thinking about Victor."  
  
I feel it in my heart   
But I don't show it, show it  
  
"He will always have a part of you that I don't have." He continued.  
  
Then there's times you look at me  
As though I'm all that you can see  
  
"I know that you have feelings for me…."  
  
Those times I don't believe it's right  
I know it, know it  
  
"But I feel as if I'm always being compared to him." Ron looked at her, with tears starting to form in his eyes.  
  
Don't make me promises  
Baby you never did  
Know how to keep them well  
  
"Ron, I promise that I never once wished it were him, instead of you." Hermione's brown eyes met Ron's gaze, but he shook her head.  
  
I've had the rest of you   
But I want the best of you   
It's time to show and tell  
  
"I don't want you to make any promises. You never know what might happen in the future to change them." He smiled softly, although his heart was breaking in two.  
  
Cos I want it all or nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall   
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
Is it all, or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends with a simple telephone call  
You leave me here with nothing at all  
  
  
"I know you care for me, but I'm not sure how much, so I've come to a decision. I want you to choose. Me or him. I know you still care for him, and I know you care for me. I'm going to go away for a bit, so that you have time to get your head straight. But when I get back, I want an answer. If you choose him, then I will walk away from your life for good."  
  
Hermione gasped. Ron knew he shouldn't have given her an ultimatum, but he also knew that if she chose Victor, he wouldn't be able to stay friends. It would be too painful. So he had left her with the only possible choice.  
  
Cos you and I  
Could lose it all if you've got no more room  
Girl look inside for me in your life  
  
Cos I want it all or nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall  
It's now or never  
  
  
"If you see us having any future together, then please tell me before I lose you completely." He begged. Tears ran silently down his face, and they were matched in hers.  
  
Is it all, or nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall   
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
Is it all, or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends with a simple telephone call  
You leave me here with nothing at all  
  
"I will always love you Herm, but I can't live my life in the shadow of another. These past two months have been the best months of my life." He raised his hand and gently stroked her face. "I just hope you feel the same."  
  
There's nowhere left to run   
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
Is it all, or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends with a simple telephone call  
You leave me here with nothing at all  
  
He bent down and gave Hermione one last kiss on the lips. It was soft and gentle, nothing like the kind of kisses Victor would give her. It was the kind of kiss that you will remember when you are old and grey. As their salty tears mixed, Hermione wished that he would change his mind, but he didn't.  
  
"I love you Hermione." He whispered, before turning his back on her and leaving the dance floor. He strode out of the party and didn't look back. But once he had reached the safety of his flat, which he shared with Harry, he let the tears flow.  
  
Hermione's eyes followed him as he left, silently filling with more and more tears. She left shortly after, and rushed back to her flat. She collapsed on the bed and fell asleep in a flood of tears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nervously, Ron knocked on the door. He prayed that the flowers in his pocket hadn't been squashed in the journey over, and that he could remember the spell to enlarge them again. He hoped that he had given her enough time to decide. It had been a month, and it had been the worst month of his life.   
  
The door opened, and there stood his love, Hermione. She was holding something in her hand, but when she saw Ron, she hid it from view quickly.  
  
"Hi Hermione," he said nervously, "Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure!" she replied just as nervously. "But it's quite messy." She held open the door and Ron stepped over the thresh hold into…. A tip! It was literally the messiest place he had ever seen (and Ron had 5 brothers and a sister). It looked as if a bomb had hit it.  
  
There were clothes thrown about the place, dirty dishes and plates everywhere and it looked as if it hadn't been clean for a month. A magazine on the coffee table caught his eye 'Mother and Baby' . He was going to ask about it, but thought better of it. Hermione pushed him towards the sofa (which was piled with clothes, and stacks of papers) and they both sat down.  
  
"Hermione I…"   
  
"Ron, You've…." They started at the same time. They both giggled nervously. Ron started to speak again, but Hermione silenced him by placing a finger on his lips.  
  
"No, let me go first." She said. "Ron, I don't know what you've been thinking but you've got it all wrong. Yes I was thinking about Victor, but no, I wasn't considering getting back together with him. I love you. You should know that. So if you want me to choose, it would be you. It could only be you." She smiled at him.  
  
"Oh Herm!" Ron exclaimed. "I love you too. I'm so sorry." He bent over to kiss her but she pulled away before he could.  
  
"No! Wait!" She smiled again, and Ron realised that it wasn't a happy smile. "Before we kiss and make up, there's something you need to know. Something important."  
  
"What is it?" He asked gently. She placed a hand on her stomach, and looked directly in to his eyes. Shakily, she announced the news :  
  
"I'm pregnant!"  
  
  
  
***************  
  
  
Ooooo! A cliff-hanger! Do not worry. I am already writing the next part. Any suggestions are welcome. And I don't mind flames, as they keep us Brits warm during the cold winter months.  
  
  



	2. Pregnant?

Hey, 2nd part. Please review. If you want to see a disclaimer, then read chapter 1.  
  
All or nothing  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
"What do you mean, pregnant?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm having a baby, Ron." She stroked her stomach gently, and looked at Ron. "I'm going to be a mother!" Suddenly, everything clicked into place. The mother and baby magazine lying around, the weird food combinations she had been eating. It even explained why her flat was so messy.  
  
"How many months has it been?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Three months. It's due on 2nd August."   
  
"So you were…. Pregnant when we were going out?" Hermione nodded her head.  
  
"Does that mean it's his?"   
  
"I don't know. It could be either of you."  
  
"How could it be me? I mean we only…. It was my first time. And we only did it once. I used protection." Ron shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"No. The condom broke, remember. We didn't have time to get a new one. And it doesn't matter if it was your first time or not. You could still be the father." Hermione looked at Ron pleadingly.   
  
"Have you told Victor?" Ron asked, changing the subject. Hermione nodded her head again in answer. "Well? What did he say?"  
  
"He said he wants nothing to do with me, or the baby." Ron was shocked.  
  
"But what if it's his? Doesn't he want to be a father?"  
  
"He says it might interfere with his career. He doesn't want anything to do with it. He suggested that I have an abortion." Tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
"But he can't do that. What if it's my baby? Anyway, it's your choice."  
  
"I know that, and I tried to tell him, but then he…." The tears began to flow silently.  
  
"But then he what? What did he do, Herm?" Ron asked as he pulled her, sobbing, towards him. She pulled up her top, to reveal a large purple bruise, right next to a small bump.   
  
"He didn't hit you? Oh Herm," Ron's face turned from concern for Hermione, to anger at Victor. "Oh I'll get him for you. I will."  
  
"No, Ron. It's alright. I sent him a few hexes. Irreversible ones. They should be wearing off in a few days. I guess that will interfere with his career a bit, won't it?" She smiled at him through her tears.  
  
"You weren't the smartest witch in the school for nothing, were you?" Ron smiled back as she giggled gently. He placed his hand on her stomach, and rubbed the bump gently. "Listen, I can't leave you to do this by yourself. I don't care whether it's mine or not. I want to bring up the baby with you."   
  
"But Ron, what if it's his?" Hermione wiped away some tears from her eyes.  
  
"I don't care. I'm not going to abandon you when you need me the most. That baby needs both a mother and a father, and that's what it's going to get."  
  
"Oh Ron, I love you!" Hermione flung her arms round him and sobbed freely on his shoulder. Ron wrapped his arms around her, and held her close.  
  
"I love you too, Hermi."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Marry me." Ron said, kneeling down in front of her.  
  
"Yes!" She squealed, "Oh Ron, I will marry you." He opened up the case to reveal a small silver ring, with a delicate amethyst in it. Hermione gasped.  
  
"But that ring was my mum's engagement ring. How did you get it?"  
  
"She gave it to me at graduation. Somehow she knew I would be doing this. Anyway she wanted to make sure that it stayed in the family." Ron slid it on to his fiancee's finger.  
  
"It was my favourite ring of hers." Hermione fingered it gently. "I wish she was here."   
  
"Me too. She was always kind to me." Ron wrapped his arm around her, and pulled her down on to the sofa. He rested his hands on the bump and kissed Hermione gently. "She would have loved to see the baby."  
  
"Mmm, have you told your mum yet?" Hermione asked  
  
"About what? The marriage or the baby?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"I was planning on waiting until you had said yes to marrying me, before telling her about either. Call me chicken, but how do you tell your mother that? Especially my mother!" Ron grinned at Hermione and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"And what if I had said no?"  
  
"Then I would be in big trouble!" Before Hermione could reply to that, Ron gave her another kiss that left her breathless. Their lips parted, and she gave him a sweet smile.  
  
"I love it when you do that." She said before he kissed her again.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Okay. Two more parts. Should be up soon. Will the wedding be alright? Who is the father of the baby? Will Ron manage to tell Molly Weasley? All will be revealed soon. This did start off based on what happened to a friend but it sorta took off on it's own. Write any ideas in the review. Flames are welcome, as winter is just around the corner.  



	3. How will Molly take it?

Disclaimer: see previous disclaimer. I own nothing.  
  
  
All or nothing  
  
Chapter 3   
  
  
"Mrs Weasley? Mrs Weasley?" called Hermione, as she nervously entered the burrow. She had been forced by Ron, to tell Molly the good news. Unfortunately, she wasn't sure how Molly would take it.  
  
"Hermione? Is that you?" said Molly as she walked out of the kitchen. "Oh, I haven't seen you in ages. Ron said you might call round. Do come in." And Hermione was ushered into the kitchen for Hot Cocoa and Biscuits.  
  
"Yeah well, we've got a bit of news that we need to tell you, although Ron was a bit afraid of your reaction, so he's using the pretence of work as an excuse not to call round."  
  
"Why on earth should he be worried? It's not like I'm going to kill him, although I have come close over the years." said Molly as she poured out the cocoa. Hermione giggled nervously.  
  
"It is pretty big news though. He probably didn't want to shock you."  
  
"So he's sent you to tell me, has he? Well go on then. What is it?"  
  
"We're getting married." Hermione ducked, as if she thought Molly would throw something at her. After all, it was Molly's youngest son they were talking about. But when she realised that no objects had been thrown, she nervously raised her head.  
  
"Oh Hermione dear, I'm so happy for you!" exclaimed Molly before wrapping her in a bear-hug that Hermione was sure would injure the baby. "I must admit it's unexpected. Last I heard you two had a big row, but I knew it would be alright in the end. You two were inevitable."  
  
"I think so too." Hermione grinned, as she was released from the hug. "But there is more news. Even more unexpected." There was a pause as Hermione tried to think of the right way to say it. Molly waited patiently.   
  
"You're going to be a grandmother." To this Molly had no reply. Again, she wrapped up Hermione in her arms, being a bit more gentle this time, but Molly was speechless. After a few minutes, she found her tongue again.  
  
"I'm glad you told me the other piece of news first." She shook her head, in wonder, as if she couldn't believe it. "Now I know why Ron wanted you to tell me. If he was sitting there, I would probably be biting his head off."  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked, relieved that Molly was taking the news well.  
  
"Oh you know, you're so young, why wasn't he more responsible, the usual."  
  
"Do you think we're too young?" Hermione looked nervously at her future mother in law.   
  
"Oh no, dear. I was about your age when I had Bill, so I can't object. But I would have yelled at Ron anyway. It's fun seeing him squirm." Molly giggled, and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Molly was the closest she would ever get to a mother nowadays, and she would need a motherly figure to help in the next few months. Hermione would have been devastated in Molly hadn't approved.  
  
"So have you set a date for the wedding yet? And when's the baby due?" Molly asked, waking Hermione from her thoughts.  
  
"We're getting married on 17th June, and the baby is due on the 3rd of August." Hermione said, pleased to be giving out facts. "Hopefully I should still be able to fit in the dress. I'm going to wear my mother's wedding dress, although it might have to be altered slightly. We don't want a big wedding, just a few close friends and family. Maximum of 100 people."  
  
"It looks as if we're going to have to empty our wedding fund." Molly sighed. "We've been putting a bit of money aside each year, since Bill was born, for the kids weddings, and what with yours and Ginny's at about the same time, it looks as if it might be a considerable amount smaller than what it was." Molly shook her head and started clearing away the cups.  
  
"Ginny's getting married?" Hermione looked shocked. "I didn't know she was even with someone. I thought she was still pining for Harry."  
  
"Me too, but it seems she's been with this person for just over two years, and she's been keeping it secret from everyone. She probably thought her brothers would harass the poor fellow, if they were ever introduced." Molly shook her head, laughing. "She has said that the first time she wants her brothers to see him is on the day, when it's too late for them to do anything about it."  
  
"That does sound like Ginny." Hermione laughed as well. "But what about you? Are you going to meet him before-hand?"  
  
"Of course. You don't think I would let my one and only daughter get married to some stranger do you? No, we're meeting him tomorrow night. He's coming round for dinner."  
  
"I can't believe Ginny never told me."   
  
"Why don't you come as well? I'm assuming Ginny doesn't know about you and Ron?" Hermione nodded her head in agreement. "Then why don't I tell Ginny that I've invited you and your fiancé, and then we can see her face when she finds out about you two."  
  
"That would be great." Hermione looked at her watch. "Oh I should be going now. What time tomorrow?"  
  
"Come about 7." Molly helped Hermione up and they walked towards the door. "That's when Ginny is coming."  
  
"Alright, I'll see you then." Hermione picked up her coat, put it on, and then disapparated. She reached her apartment only to find Ron there, waiting. He helped her with her coat, and then they both flopped on the sofa in each others arms.  
  
"What did mum say?" Ron asked.  
  
"She's really pleased. And we're having dinner there tomorrow, at about seven. Okay?" Hermione rubbed her bump for maybe the 100th time that day. Suddenly she jumped.   
  
"Oh, Ron." She called. "The baby just kicked!"  
  
"It did? Oh let me feel." And he placed his hand there too. He felt a small kick, and also jumped. He smiled. "That settles it. I'm the father. There's no way Victor has as strong a kick as that. The baby takes after me."  
  
"I hope it doesn't have your temper." Hermione mused. They sat there, discussing which traits the baby might have, until they eventually fell asleep.   
  
  
*******************  
  
"Hello, dear. How have you been? You haven't had any problems, have you?" Molly Weasley greeted Hermione warmly, as her and Ron entered into the friendly hall. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"We felt it kick," volunteered Ron, slightly put out that his mother hadn't said hello to him yet. "It's definitely healthy."  
  
"You might not be, by the end of the evening." Murmured Molly.  
  
"Why?" grinned Hermione. "Are you in the mood to see Ron squirm?" Ron frowned as his fiancée and his mother shared a private joke concerning him. Seeing Ron's face, Hermione pulled him towards her, and gave him a gentle kiss.   
  
"I thin you might be a bit shocked, to say the least at Ginny's choice of fiance." Smiled molly, with a mysterious smile. Curiously they followed her into the kitchen.   
  
"Harry? Why are you kissing my sister?" Ron asked, confused. Hermione stood next to him in shock. "She's supposed to be engaged. Her fiance won't be pleased if he finds you kissing her."  
  
"Ron, you are so stupid sometimes!" Hermione grinned at her future husband and wondered how he could be so dense. Harry and Ginny smiled, sheepishly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
